What's a Scarf For?
by Purebred-Heart
Summary: A school skiing trip, and Lucy's scarf sucks. What's she to do? Natsu may have an idea. Lisanna's there too but doesn't do much. And there's a blizzard too! Whoa! NaLu oneshot. High School AU. Rated T for safety.


Lucy sat on a bench near the cable cars. The line was so long she didn't even want to stand and wait.

She sighed, "Stupid Natsu, asking to meet here then showing up late."

A strong gust of wind blew, taking Lucy's hair in the air. She could feel the snow hitting her face hard, slowly numbing it.

"Forget it, I'll go skiing later." She adjusted her pink scarf and stood up. She started walking left on the path to the cabin. On the way the wind began blowing harder, making her wish she had thousands of coats and scarfs.

"I swear if I don't freeze to death I'll kill Natsu," she managed to growl out. She rubbed her gloved hands up and down her arms. The snow started piling up, slowing Lucy's steps. She tugged and adjusted her scarf relentlessly.

"Stupid scarf, stupid Natsu, stupid Gray for being immune to cold."

"LUCE!"

She paused her walking, "Natsu?"

She immediately turned around and ran into his arms. Heat!

"Whoa Luce, you okay?"

Blushing she pulled away. "Oh, yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the cabin," she answered.

He pouted, "But you said we would go skiing together."

She shook her head, "Sorry Natsu but we will later, I promise."

Natsu sighed, "Fine."

She nodded in satisfaction and started walking away. Natsu silently followed. It was a comfortable silence...aside from Lucy's constant mumbling about her 'useless yet stylish' scarf. She stopped when she felt something warm placed on her head. She pulled it off her head. It was Natsu's scarf. She quickly turned to face him.

"Natsu?"

Looking away he said, "Put it on, since you keep complaining about yours."

Lucy frowned, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I have an unnatural body temperature, remember?"

Lucy nodded. She took her scarf off, "At least wear mine, okay?" Natsu put her scarf on the same time she put his on. They continued on the path to the cabin. After 20 minutes they finally arrived. Lucy rushed in, closing the door on Natsu.

"OW!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh! Sorry, Natsu!"

"Jeez, Luce what a way to be rude!"

Lucy pouted and stuck out her tongue. A mischievous grin spread on Natsu's face.

Lucy's eyes widen and she started to run, "No!"

Natsu cackled evilly as he chased her. He started to catch up to her, so Lucy threw a grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Natsu's feet, making him trip. As Natsu got up he chuckled darkly, grabbing the same pillow he flung it towards Lucy with monstrous strength. Lucy barely ducked in time, and 'EEK' when she heard the cracks when pillow hit the wall. She gulped and ran again. She ran into the dining room and tripped on a table leg.

She groaned and flipped over immediately getting trapped by Natsu. She blushed and erupted with laughter not any later. Natsu had her arms pinned above her head with one hand and tickled her with the other.

"Mm...N..Natsu!..Ha...stop!..Ha..Ha...Natsuuu...!" Lucy yelled breathlessly. Natsu laughed with her. Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Gray, and Levy heard Lucy yell and went to check it out. When they arrived on the scene Erza started blushing and stuttering uncontrollably, Mira and Levy started taking pictures with devilish faces, Gray looked away uncomfortable with the situation, while Lisanna, oh Lisanna, that girl was literally steaming with anger and jealously. Not because Natsu was tickling Lucy, no, it the fact that Lucy was wearing Natsu's scarf. Lisanna stormed off back to the lounge. Natsu finally stopped tickling Lucy, who was very embarrassed.

Everyone went back into the lounge and settled somewhere. Lucy sat next to Natsu, who pulled her closer to him.

~~3 Movies Later~~(Lisanna left after the 2nd one)

Natsu was watching as Lucy walked ahead. Lucy stopped under a tree and turned around.

Cupping her mouth she shouted, "NATSU! Hurry up!"

Lisanna stayed out of site and climbed the tree Lucy was under. She shook a few branches to make the snow fall on Lucy and ran away. Fortunately the snow didn't hit Lucy and instead fell around her. Natsu watched as she smiled brightly and cupped her hands to catch snow, giggling when it melted. Beautiful, Natsu thought. Yes, Natsu was clearly aware of his feelings towards his blonde friend. He always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her in his scarf made her gorgeous.

Natsu jogged up to Lucy, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to a couples' ride. Natsu put her on the sled and got on after.

He held onto her waist, "Hang on, the slide is steep."

Lucy gulped and gripped the straps connected to the sled. Natsu pushed them off. As they went faster Lucy let out a loud joyous laugh, Natsu grinned and scooted closer to her. My Luce.

After the slide the two best friends went skiing, Lisanna stalking them. When the two went off course, so did Lisanna. An unexpected blizzard stirred up. Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna were separated.

Lucy called, "NATSUUU!"

Natsu called, "LUCYY!"

Lisanna called, "NATSU!"

Lisanna and Natsu made it back to the cabin but Lucy was still missing.

Natsu paced back and forth, "I'm going to look for her!"

Lisanna grabbed his arm, "You'd only get lost and cause more trouble, besides Lucy is a strong girl."

I know she is, Natsu thought, but I want her in my arms where I know she's safe. Natsu escaped her grasp and forced a search party to look for her. Before leaving the team forced Natsu to stay at the cabin.

~~37 Minutes Later~~

Gray opened the doors yelling, "We found Lucy!"

Yes, Gray went because of his resistance to cold and since Lucy was like his little sister. Natsu followed the team as they took Lucy to her room. Her skin was slightly blue and Natsu's scarf was scarcely wet. The team put Lucy under an abundance of warm sheets and covers. After rising the room temperature, the team left. Natsu got under the covers and pulled Lucy to him, cuddling to sleep.

~~2 Days Later~~

Natsu has never left Lucy's side since she was returned. He also didn't give her any personal space. Lucy's skin started to look the same too. Right now, Natsu was staring at her. Lucy started to open her eyes.

"Lucy! Your awake! Thank god!"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelped.

"You were asleep for two days. Gosh, you don't how happy I am," Natsu whispered.

"I promise that this will never happen again. When you were brought in all blue and dead looking I felt my world freeze with you, no, it froze when you were missing. Luce, from now on I will protect from any dangers in the world. And it will be all because I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu leaned forward and captured Lucy in a passionate kiss. Lucy kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two broke apart for air.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel."

The entire time Lucy had on Natsu's warm, comfortable scarf.

* * *

I hope this didn't suck, but I am an all out Nalu fan! Yosh!

Purebred's Heart is signing out...


End file.
